


About Time

by evilgiraff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgiraff/pseuds/evilgiraff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're fools if they think no-one else ever noticed.  A comment!fic inspired by photos posted at the LJ community jim_and_bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

It's an overcrowded lunchtime in the canteen and Jim and Bones are, as usual, bickering. This doesn't bother either of them until Gaila tells them to give it a rest because they're acting like an old married couple.

Jim immediately drops his argument with a quick “yeah alright, we'll do it your way” which is met by an eye roll from Bones, who stabs moodily at his plate of overcooked vegetables.

Jim, meanwhile, has his attention firmly fixed on Gaila. She raises an eyebrow at his quizzical expression, sighs, and elaborates. “You're always arguing, but not like either of you really mean it. You–” and she points at Jim with her fork (he leans back, out of range) “–constantly push his buttons. You exasperate him on purpose because you'll do anything to make him pay you attention.” She pauses for breath while jabbing the fork again, in Bones' direction this time. “And however much you moan, you indulge his ridiculous behaviour. Tolerance like that is either because you've got the patience of a saint – and we all know that's not the case – or because the two of you feel like a couple. So stop dancing around each other and fuck already.”

Jim, stunned into silence, waits for Bones to retort, because he can always be relied on to have a scathing response to any situation. When the doctor is uncharacteristically silent, Jim looks round. Bones is staring at Gaila, his eyes wide, almost frightened.

Gaila reaches across the table, gently pats Bones on the shoulder. “It's alright. You've managed this far, you can cope with him a bit longer.” She gathers up her tray and saunters off, apparently without a care in the world. Bones is looking anywhere but at Jim, and nearly jumps out of his skin when Jim's hand replaces Gaila's on his shoulder.

“Don't listen to her, Bones, she's wrong,” Jim says, ignoring the clamouring in his head that calls him out as a liar.

“No,” Bones replies, turning to Jim (at last) with an anguished expression. “No, she's not.”

There's no way Jim can hold back the grin at that. He's lost for words, but it doesn't seem to matter as the realisation that Gaila is not just right about Bones, but right about Jim as well transforms Bones' expression into one of pure delight.

When Jim pulls Bones towards him and kisses him over and over again, the canteen erupts into a mixture of cheers, laughter, and at least one voice saying “well, about time.” Neither of them notice.


End file.
